In the treatment of lameness and other diseases of the musculoskeletal system of horses and other domestic animals it has been proposed to provide a resilient rubber layer between the bottom of the hoof of the animal and a shoe. Although treatments of this kind have been tried, they have not proven entirely successful both because the resilient material chosen has not been effective in reducing shock to the animal's musculoskeletal system and also because some of the resilient materials, although effective at absorbing shock, have not proven to be sufficiently dimensionally stable to hold up when placed between the shoe and hoof of a horse or other animal.
It has been known to apply orthotic devices in the form of tapering wedges under the heel portion of a hoof to elevate and support the rear or heel portion. Such wedges have in the past extended the full width of the hoof and have been secured by the same nails that hold the shoe in place.